


Bruises That Never Heal

by VampireChick101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Notes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireChick101/pseuds/VampireChick101
Summary: Draco meets death like an old friend. He decides that life with his father is one not worth living.





	Bruises That Never Heal

Draco had locked himself in the bathroom again. He had used some ward that Blaise couldn't get past, and he had been in there a while. He was getting worried. Last time he had done this he had nearly killed himself before Blaise got to him.

When he saw blood seeping from under the door he got really worried.

Draco's POV

Life is pointless. Worthless. Why continue when no one wants me here anyway. Without his disappointment of a son father with thrive. He will probably thank me for it.

It was easy to get in to a sealed room put up some wards and leave a note. It wasn't even hard to slit my wrists and watch the blood pour out. In fact it was one of the easiest things to do. I have wanted this for a while. And now I have it, no one is going to take it away from me.

Nott's POV

'Oh shit, someone get Professor Snape. He trying to kill himself again.' I began to try and break through the wards on the door. He had made them stronger this time I couldn't get through. I didn't know how. Panic coursed through me. I knew we were going to be too late this time. After an agonising moment Snape barged through straight to the door. He waved his wand with alarming determination. His face the definition of panic. After a long few minutes he broke the wards and raced inside. I was right. This time we were too late. He was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, his too pale skin a sickly white. His open eyes showed no life. Drack was gone. On the bench lay a note held down by his broken wand. Zabini reached for the note and began to read.

To whom how cares enough to read this.

You can't save me this time. I ensured the wards would only break when it is too late to save me. In case anyone noticed I was gone.

I will not let my father hurt me again, I will not let him take away anything more from me. I will not let him give me, my life, my future, my body to the Dark Lord again. I refuse. My last act of defiance is death.

I have wanted this for a while.

And now I have it.

Please let me go.

Draco

\------------------------------------

 

His cursive writing marred the page. The harsh words cut straight to Snape's heart. He couldn't save his Godson. Draco lies still in the infirmary, his body cold and lifeless.

His body showed signs of abuse, lifelong signs. All confirmed by Draco's diary. His father had been arrested. But it was all in vain, as Draco could not be saved.

Even the Golden Trio seemed sorry to find out the truth.

But he will never see his Godson again.


End file.
